<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crímenes Sucios by JennVilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429042">Crímenes Sucios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla'>JennVilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones: keyflight790 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Coersion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fue atrapado, pero es su boca y no su varita lo que lo saca del problema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones: keyflight790 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crímenes Sucios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts">keyflight790</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938462">Dirty Crimes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790">keyflight790</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mierda.</em>
</p><p>Sabía que estaba atrapado en el momento en que sintió que alguien pasaba a través de sus protecciones; las mismas que actualmente le impedían escapar del oscuro callejón.</p><p>–Suelta tu varita y pon las manos en la cabeza.</p><p>Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que sería atrapado por el maldito Harry Dolor de Cabeza Potter. Era el único mago lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar las protecciones de Draco. ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido la Comadreja? Al menos así podría haber conservado algo de orgullo mientras estaba esposado y entregado al Ministerio. </p><p>Pensó por un momento que podría transformar el cristal oscuro en su bolsillo, en algo menos siniestro, pero eso arruinaría los intrincados hechizos que hacían que la piedra fuera tan valiosa; no estaba dispuesto a tirar seis meses de complot por el desagüe a causa del Cara Rajada y sus preciosas reglas.</p><p>No. Era un Malfoy, un Slytherin hasta la médula. Sopesó las opciones en su cabeza antes de levantar las manos.</p><p>– ¿Quieres esposarme, Potter? –se mofó, levantando las cejas burlonamente.</p><p>– ¿Malfoy? –Potter jadeó, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad del callejón a través de sus gruesos lentes– Por supuesto que eres tú. Tú desencadenaste el <em>Repello Inimicum</em> cuando robaste esa piedra. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.</p><p>Joder. Era más inteligente que eso. Había revisado los encantamientos la semana pasada. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan simple como un <em>Repello</em>?</p><p>– <em>¡Tenuistis!</em> –el hechizo fue susurrado por el Auror, juntando las muñecas de Draco y sujetándolas a su espalda. Este tiró inútilmente de las ataduras y su varita se cayó de su agarre en el pavimento.</p><p>No importa. No necesitaba su varita para su plan. Apretó los labios y se concentró en su objetivo.</p><p>–Estoy atado y a tu merced, Potter –se aseguró de arrastrar su apellido como lo hacía en la escuela. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, buscando la mirada verde que sabía que encontraría. Draco sonrió, sabiendo exactamente cómo tocar a Potter como un violín–. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? –preguntó disimuladamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y liberándolo, viendo cómo la mirada de Potter era atraída hacia su boca.</p><p>–Yo...</p><p>– ¿Quieres tirarme contra la pared? ¿Quieres hacer que me retuerza y luche para alejarme de tu firmeza? –Draco dejó salir la palabra "firmeza", permitiendo que sus ojos se desbordaran sobre la forma de Potter, con el pecho musculoso cubierto por las túnicas de Auror. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, chupándolo y pasando la lengua por las hendiduras que dejaron sus dientes.</p><p>Draco inclinó su cuello hacia arriba, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos. Sabía que el ángulo acentuaría su estructura flexible y los huesos de la cadera sobresalientes visibles bajo la fina tela. Mostraría el abultamiento más grande de lo normal en sus pantalones, el abultamiento que se había hecho más grueso desde que oyó su apellido salir de la boca de Potter.</p><p>Sabía que funcionaba cuando vio a Potter dudar y mover sus manos nerviosamente mientras verificaba la sujeción de la cuerda conjurada.</p><p>– ¿Quieres retenerme con tus propias manos? –los dedos de Potter se convirtieron en un puño antes de volver a relajarse– ¿Quieres empujar mis hombros hacia abajo hasta que me arrodille ante ti? –observó el ligero estremecimiento que se produjo en la piel de Potter– Quieres que pida clemencia. –ya no era una pregunta, las palabras rodaban por su lengua.</p><p>«Quieres que te suplique; que diga que haré cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, si me dejas ir –levantó las cejas sugestivamente y vio cómo Potter respiraba con fuerza–. Y tú sacarás esa gruesa polla tuya –los ojos de Draco cayeron de nuevo, admirando la entrepierna del Auror–. La meterás en mi boca necesitada y la enterrarás hasta que todo lo que pueda hacer sea chupar y jadear.</p><p>Potter se inclinaba hacia él ahora, su cuerpo entero embelesado por las palabras de Draco. Sus manos seguían flexionándose y Draco se preguntaba si intentaba evitar agarrar su propia polla o agarrar el pelo de Draco y forzarlo a caer al suelo.</p><p>–Me la meterías tan fuerte en la boca que me daría arcadas, pero no te importaría, ¿verdad, Potter? Mira cómo me esfuerzo por derribarte, una y otra vez.</p><p>Potter bajó las manos tentativamente, como si se debatiera en tocarse o no.</p><p>–Sácala para mí, Potter. Quiero ver tu polla.</p><p>Draco sabía que habría vacilación en la cara del Elegido, ya que cuestionaba la moral y las implicaciones de masturbarse en un callejón público, frente a un supuesto criminal. Frente al maldito Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Pero Potter era un Gryffindor y solía obtener exactamente lo que quería, maldito imbécil. A Draco no le sorprendió ver sus manos necesitadas en el dobladillo de su pantalón, palmeándose, con los ojos un poco cerrados cuando finalmente se tocó.</p><p>Pasó otro minuto, el callejón silencioso excepto por la respiración rápida del moreno, antes de que Draco oyera el inconfundible sonido de Potter deshaciendo su túnica y la tela deslizándose hacia abajo para finalmente exponer su longitud.</p><p>–Sí, eso es –dijo Draco–. <em>Dioses</em>, esa polla se sentiría <em>tan</em> bien entre mis labios. Quiero tocarla, pero me tienes atado por aquí. –tiró de sus ataduras, flexionando sus brazos en el proceso. Escuchó un pequeño gemido escapar de la garganta de Potter mientras su camisa se subía un poco, exponiendo sólo un pequeño trozo de carne pálida.</p><p>–<em>Prends ta queue dans ta main</em>, tócate para mí –gimió Draco, moviendo sus caderas hacia Potter. Sabía cómo se veía cuando hablaba en francés y se alegró de ver a Potter responder, con sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban. Draco sabía que estaba a punto de correr otro riesgo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que valdría la pena–. Sujeta tu polla, muestra lo duro que estás para mí, Potter.</p><p>Los ojos de Potter se entrecerraron aún más por el placer mientras sus caderas se doblaban hacia adelante.</p><p>Éxito.</p><p>–Lame la palma de tu mano, haz que se moje mucho para mí. Finge que es mi boca necesitada la que chupa tus dedos.</p><p>Draco no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara de la garganta cuando vio a Potter levantar el brazo y sacar la lengua. Se lamió la mano a fondo, tirando de cada dígito como si su piel estuviera cubierta de una pegajosa tarta de melaza.</p><p>–Eso es. –gimió Draco, su propia verga presionando fuertemente contra sus pantalones mientras veía a Potter envolver sus dedos alrededor de su gruesa polla. Habría tiempo para recuperarse más tarde de este recuerdo, cuando estuviera de vuelta en la seguridad de su piso y con la piedra de cristal aun ardiendo en su bolsillo.</p><p>«Buen chico. –vio el gemido de Potter antes de oírlo; lo vio acumularse en el fondo de su garganta antes de que escapara abiertamente de su boca con un ruido embriagador y sin sentido. Potter comenzó con caricias lentas y minuciosas, recogiendo el presemen en la punta de su polla. Tiró contra su prepucio, exponiendo la cabeza gruesa que goteaba con la necesidad salada, antes de llevar la palma hacia abajo.</p><p>«Cierra los ojos, Potter. –su mirada estaba desequilibrando a Draco. No podía concentrarse mientras los ojos verdes brillaban en todo su esplendor. Una vez que sus párpados se cerraron, Draco pudo continuar, llenando el aire con sus sucias confesiones.</p><p>«He pensado en tragarte, tomar tu verga en mi mano, mi boca, desde sexto año, Potter. He pensado en mis dedos abriéndote, mi lengua abriéndote, mi polla abriéndote mientras gimes, y gritas y te inclinas hacia mis empujes. ¿Puedes gemir por mí, Potter?</p><p>El gemido de Potter fue gutural, casi maníaco, ya que sus caricias se volvieron frenéticas.</p><p>–Buen chico. Sé que tú también has pensado en mí. Pensaste en lo que se sentiría al estar a cuatro patas para mí, tu pequeño agujero necesitado esperando mi polla. Estarías tan listo para mí, tan listo para que te folle, para que te haga mío. Me cuesta pensar en ello con raciocinio; en llenarte con mi polla y mi corrida.</p><p>Draco pateó la pared y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Se inclinó cerca del oído de Potter, su voz era profunda y controlada:</p><p>–Me muero por saber si eres tan bueno en la vida real como en mis fantasías.</p><p>–Sí, dioses, yo también, Draco. –gruñó Potter, incapaz de contenerse, y Draco pudo sentir su aliento caliente en su mejilla, la mano de Potter revoloteando rápidamente sobre su polla mientras giraba sus caderas, cada vez más cerca de las de Draco.</p><p>–Vente para mí, Potter. –Draco gruñó en su oreja, su lengua lamiendo la tierna piel del lóbulo en el último segundo y luego los embriagadores gemidos de Potter llenaron la oscuridad y el callejón.</p><p>Draco miró hacia abajo en el puño de Potter, viendo cómo sus caderas rodaban con cada tirón mientras se cubría con su propia semilla. Se lamió los labios, queriendo probar cada gota de él. Se preguntó brevemente si alguna vez habría un momento en el que Potter le dejaría ponerse de rodillas, fuera del sucio callejón lleno de palabras sucias. Quería cubrir a Potter con alabanzas, con besos y toques tiernos.</p><p>En cambio, sonrió cuando Potter abrió los ojos y movió su varita, metiendo su ahora limpio y saciado pene de nuevo en sus ropas y alejándose de su todavía culpable. Vio cómo la mano de Potter se acercaba peligrosamente a su mejilla, amenazando con acariciar su pálida piel.</p><p>Draco tragó con fuerza mientras la mano de Potter se retractaba, cayendo pesadamente a su lado.</p><p>– ¿Crees que puedes soltar la cuerda ahora? –preguntó Draco.</p><p>–Devuélveme la piedra y podré sacarte... eh, <em>dejarte salir</em> con una advertencia. –Draco movió la cabeza débilmente y el Auror movió la mano, liberando las muñecas de Draco.</p><p>Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero entregó la piedra, dejándola caer en la misma mano que acababa de ser cubierta con el esperma de Potter. Intentaría robarla en una semana más, asegurándose de comprobar si había algún hechizo errante que seguramente se añadiría a sus encantamientos de seguridad.</p><p>–Y… ¿Draco? –añadió Potter, su voz ahora confiada y fuerte– Te estaré observando.</p><p>–Estoy seguro de que lo harás, Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>